White Snow
by busigt-81
Summary: Takumi lives a hard life, but he deserves it, right?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! This is my first anime fanfiction, I have become absolutly obsessed with Initial D, so I had to write this. It may be a little yaoi I'm not really sure where it's heading. I don't own anything only a volvo and my boyfrien say that I can't learn to dritf in it. So if someone reads this, please let me know what you think but please be nice... And watch out for the grammar and spelling, I have tried my best.

Chapter 1

"Get up, Takumi! It's time for your run!" Bunta yelled.

Takumi rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock, Bunta was right so he got out of bed stretched his long lean body. He found some clothes and stifled a yawn, he was really tired.

Takumi walked slowly down the stairs, he didn't have time for breakfast so he walked right to his 86 Tureno.

Bunta came over with a mug full with water. "Don't spill the water." Takumi nodded and were off.

As he drifted down the mountain of Akina, he stifled another yawn, he couldn't believe how tired he was. The project D had been racing last night and they won big time over the home team as usual.

Takumi sighed, he didn't know what his father wanted from him but Bunta only looked a pissed when he came home late but he hadn't say anything but he usually didn't say much. Takumi knew that his father saw him as a failure, a disappointment since the beginning. He had heard it enough of times from Bunta when he was drunk but it didn't stop him from wanting to please his father.

Takumi parked the car and walked into the tofu shop, Bunta only glared at his so he went up to his room to get some sleep.

He woke up around twelve, feeling a bit rested after six hours of sleep and he was glad that he had a extra week off from the moving company.

"Where are you going?" Bunta asked him and grabbed his arm as he tried to walk by.

"I'm going to the garage, project D has a meeting." Takumi said looking into his fathers eyes.

"Don't come home to late, you have an extra run tomorrow."

"But it is your time..." Takumi was interrupted by a hard slap hitting him on the cheek. He staggered back a few steps and then looked at his father not really knowing why he had been punished but he knew that when Bunta was like this you didn't ask why.

"You drive when I say so. Be home before nine." Bunta said, lightning a cigarette and walked away.

Takumi touched his throbbing cheek, it would probably leave a mark for few days as they usually did. He sighed and slouched his shoulders as he walked over to his 86 and drove off to the Takahashi brothers garage.

The driveway was full of cars, but had a spot left for him. Takumi turned off the engine, looked at the people in it. He saw Keisuke leaning against his yellow FD, with a cigarette hanging in his mouth, the other drivers surrounded him. Keisuke was probably telling them about last nights races. Ryousuke was sitting in a chair with his laptop on his knees, probably taping in some information that they would use at the next race.

Takumi really liked being on this team, he liked the challenges and that he was learning more about cars. But he still didn't know why Ryousuke had picked him, he knew that he wasn't a better driver than the older Takahashi brother. He never felt like had won when he drove against him.

Ryousuke's head looked up from the laptop, it almost seemed like he heard Takumi's thoughts as he looked right at the young driver with emotionless eyes. Takumi felt his cheeks redden, the older brother always made him feel so dumb and clumsy.

Ryousuke tipped his head a little, to indicate that he should come in. Takumi took a deep breath, looked in the review mirror, his cheek was still a little red from the slap but he didn't think that anyone would notice. He got out of his car, pushed his hands into the pockets and slowly walked into the others.

"Nice to see you!" Keisuke smiled at him. "Only twenty minutes late this time."

Takumi just nodded his head, he didn't want to interrupt the younger brothers tale so he stood awkward a little beside the other drivers. The most of them said hello to him and he only nodded in response. He felt that someone was starring at him so he looked up and met Ryousuke's stare.

The older mans eyes widened a bit as the younger driver looked up at him for a second and he saw the red on the younger mans cheek that was turning into a little bruise. He frowned a little as Takumi cast eyes down at the pavement.

Ryousuke studied the young driver closely, he knew that Takumi was very shy and quite boy. He had patient like a stone but he could be quit scary when he got mad and he was not comfortable being in the spotlight.

But the young boy didn't knew that he radiated something. Ryousuke didn't really know what but he had felt it when they first met on the Akina mountain, he knew that his younger brother had felt it also and it only grew stronger each day.

But that bruise made Ryousuke a little worried, who had hit him? And why? He felt a strange feeling, one he only had felt about his younger brother: protectiveness.

"Let's start the meeting." Ryousuke said as he closed his laptop. He watched as the drivers of his team walked into the house, he stayed behind because he knew that Takumi would be the last one entering the house.

The older Takahashi grabbed Takumi's arm and let the others disappear into the house. The young man flinched at the sudden contact, he looked up at Ryousuke for a second then he looked down at the floor and tried to relax.

"Is everything alright, Fujiwara?"

"Yes." Takumi said in a low voice as he looked up at the team leader in confusion.

"Then what happened to your face?" Ryousuke asked him as he brushed the bruised cheek lightly.

Takumi's face reddened with embarrassments, he was unfamiliar to the light touch and to that someone would care.

"Ahem, I fell out of bed." Takumi mumbled, he felt bad for lying to Ryousuke but didn't want to tell him the truth that he had probably deserved the slap from Bunta.

Ryousuke looked at him for a long time, not revealing what he was thinking. After a minute he made a short nod and walked into the house. Takumi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and the walked after the team leader.

Keisuke watched as his older brother walked into the room where they would hold the project D meetings, he could easily read his brother and know that something bother him. Keisuke saw Takumi walking into the room as the last person and sit down and stared at his hands.

Keisuke looked back at his brother who just shook his head slightly and then started to speak.

The team wouldn't race this weekend, they would only have a few practice runs on the Akina mountain. They would have a party tonight to celebrate their fifth win in a row tonight.

At that everyone cheered out loud, slapping each others back in congratulation, the Takahashi brothers were known for their parties.

But at first they would read some information that Ryousuke had calculated from the latest races and they would tune their cars after it.

Takumi stood with Keisuke looking at the FD's engine, he listened as the younger Takahashi told him about how they would tune it. Takumi looked at it and listened carefully, but he soon felt Ryousuke's eyes on him, he tried to ignore it but he was getting a little uncomfortable. He looked up at the older brother and meet his emotionless stare.

Why was Ryousuke staring at him like that? Was he angry with him? Probably, Takumi concluded, he always messed up one way or another.

"Hey, Takumi! Are you listening to me?" Keisuke slapped him on the back of his head lightly.

Takumi nodded and turned back to concentrate on the engine.

Not long after that Ryousuke told them that it was time for dinner. They would order in and the party would start around seven.

The team mates cheered as they walked to their cars, they had learn by now to keep an extra setting of clothes in their cars for times like this. You never knew what the Takahashi brothers would do.

Keisuke watched as his brother and saw him looking at Takumi as he walked over to his 86. The younger brother walked up to the older and leaned against the wall beside him. They watched togheter as Takumi grabbed his clothes and walked slowly into the house, his eyes downcast on the ground the whole time.

"What's up, brother?" Keisuke asked as Takumi disappeared.

"I don't know." Ryousuke told him looking at him.

"Why are you keeping such a close eye on Takumi? I can see that you are worried about something."

"It feels like something isn't right."

"Uhu..." Keisuke frowned. "I'll help you keep an eye on him them."

Ryousuke nodded and both brothers walked into the house together.

The party was a success, as always. Everyone was having fun, Takumi sat in one of the sofas and looked at the people around him. He usually didn't like parties but this one made him feel a little better. A few people had walked up to him to talk but somehow one of the Takahashi brothers had come and when it started to get to uncomfortable for him.

Now he was sitting alone drinking a soda, happy for the alone time, he saw Keisuke dancing with some girl and Ryousuke was surrounded by girls as always.

Takumi was very grateful that the brothers seemed to care a little for him, but he didn't knew why they would. As the depressing thoughts from earlier came back to him, he remembered that Bunta had set a new curfew for him. Panicky he looked at his watch, it showed 20 minutes over nine.

Shit, he thought to himself as he stood up and walked quickly over to Ryousuke.

Ryousuke saw the young man as he sat in the sofa, then he suddenly looked at his watch and his face went pale. Then Takumi stood up and walked fast towards him. The older man shushed away the girls.

"Sorry, Ryousuke." Takumi said looking down at his feet. "I have to go."

"It's okay. I'll walk you out to the car."

Takumi mumbled a thanks as they walked hurriedly out to the 86 Trueno. The young drive got into the car and with a rumbling of horsepower the car started.

"Drive safely, it's going to snow soon." Ryousuke said looking into Takumi's eyes.

Takumi just stared at him before nodding, then he pulled out of the driveway and drove homeward.

Takumi turned off the engine, the clock showed ten to ten. If Bunta was up, he would be in serious trouble. Takumi sighed as he got out of the car, locked the doors and walked the short distance when he was just about to open the door a ice cold wind blew at him. Ryousuke was right, it would snow tonight.

He took off his shoes and walked into the small living room where Bunta sat at the table with a newspaper and sake in front of him.

Takumi stood behind his father, his hands in front of him, his head down and then he waited.

Bunta slowly laid down the paper, took out a cigarette and put it to his mouth, lightning it. He took a deep drag and breathed out the smoke, then he took the cup with sake and emptied it in one swing.

He put the cigarette in his mouth as he stood up and walked over at his son.

Takumi could feel the breath of his drunken father as he stood over him and he steeled himself.

Bunta slapped him hard on the same cheek as this morning, but the force of this one made Takumi's head snap back and slam into the wall, Bunta advanced on him as he gathered himself.

Takumi didn't offer any resist ens as his father grabbed him by the wrist, swung him around and shoved him against the wall face first.

"You killed her and yet you are so alike her, I feel sick." Bunta said as he pressed him against the wall and twisted his wrist painfully, Takumi felt the bones grind together and he closed his eyes not wanting to let tears from the pain roll down his face.

As Bunta pressed him harder against the wall, making it harder for him to breath, Takumi let out a low moan.

Bunta made a final hard twist almost breaking the bones in the young Fujiwara's wrist, then he twisted him around and grabbed his shirt, looking deeply into Takumi's eyes seeing something and then he let him go. Takumi tried to stay upright, but his knees gave out and he sagged down the wall, breathing harsh.

"Get up to your room!" Bunta yelled as he kicked at Takumi's feet.

Pushing himself up from the floor, cradling his hurt arm Takumi got up and staggered up to his room.

"You killed her and yet you are so alike her, I feel sick!" The words echoed in his mind, Bunta never talked about his mother and Takumi knew that he shouldn't ask. He slowly took of his clothes and laid down on the bed, he would have like to see his mother, but she was dead. She died as she gave birth to him and Bunta had never forgiven him for that.

Takumi closed his eyes as he held his injured hand to his chest, it hurt like hell but he deserved it, he sighed as he tried to get some sleep, he had to deliver tofu tomorrow and it would be snow outside.

He loved to drift down the Akina in snow.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A big thanks to the "general" for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, it didn't end up as I wanted it but hopefully it's readble! So I hope you enjoy the reading.

Chapter 2

Takumi opened his eyes and looked at the watch beside his bed, a quarter to four and time to get up. With an heavy sigh, he got out of his bed and stretched carefully, he was a little sore but nothing he couldn't handle. He looked down at his throbbing wrist, it was dark blue and a bit swollen, well he had deserved it.

Bunta was waiting for him as he walked down, the older Fujiwara looked at his son with blank eyes and then offered him an little icepack.

Takumi looked at him questioningly, Bunta motioned at his wrist Takumi nodded and accepted it. That was a close to an apology he would get, yet it meant much for him but he knew it would happen again if he didn't do as his father told him to do.

He let the icepack rest a few minutes on his wrist as he ate a small breakfast before he pulled on his jacket and went outside to his 86. Before he got into the car Takumi allowed himself to breath in the cold air and watch the snow.

It had snowed a couple of centimeters and it was beautiful, he heard the door open and close behind him so he walked quickly to the 86 and got in.

Bunta handed him a cup of water and he was off, delivering tofu yet again.

Takumi shifted into gear as he drifted down the mountain, his injured wrist was causing him some trouble as he spun the wheel and it made him almost feel like the duck tape death match. His injured wrist not really allowing him to turn his wheel as much as he wanted.

It did take him a one to two minutes longer to get home, but it was still fast. Bunta was waiting for him silently as he walked into the room, the older man offered an new icepack to him and then turned back to his newspaper.

Takumi took it and placed it on his wrist, mumbled a low thanks before he walked up to his room to get some rest.

"Takumi, phone!" He jerked awake as Bunta yelled at him. Slowly he walked down to answer the phone.

"Fujiwara, we will practice on the mountain this evening. We meet at our place first and then drives up to the Akina." It was Ryousuke calling him, Takumi felt his cheeks getting a little redder at the sound of the deep voice on the other line.

"Okay."

"Good, don't be to late." And with that the older Takahashi hung up.

Takumi walked over to his father, who sat on the floor drinking and reading, Takumi could feel the stink of alcohol on Bunta's breath as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Project D are going to practice race this evening..." Takumi started, not really knowing what to say.

Bunta looked up at him with his eyes half closed and cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. After looking at his son for a couple of minutes, he made a small nod and then went back to drinking and reading.

Takumi knew that he would do the run tomorrow morning also, he made a small sigh as he got up and walked to his room.

A couple of hours later, Takumi drove into the driveway at Takahashi house. Everyone were already there, in the garage working on their cars.

Takumi got out of his 86, closed the door carefully and walked in too the others. Before he got out of the car he had looked at himself in the review-mirror, his small bruise had gotten a little bigger from Bunta's second slap. But it wasn't to noticeable.

"To day will be the day that I beat you!" Keisuke greeted him as he walked into the garage.

Takumi just nodded and smiled a little. Keisuke and him was friends but the younger Takahashi brother still aimed to beat him on the mountain. He was getting faster, so it wouldn't surprise Takumi if he did.

"So you don't believe me?" Keisuke said as he saw Takumi's small smile.

"I do believe you." Takumi said.

"Don't mock me, little one. You get faster every time we race but I will beat you!" Keisuke said and he ruffled Takumi's hair.

Takumi only looked down at the ground, embarrassed by the attention. Keisuke didn't hand out many compliments, so everyone in the garage was staring at Takumi but they already knew that he was one of a kind.

"As long as both of you does your best, few people will beat us." Ryousuke said as he walked into the garage. He looked at his younger brother and then at the younger driver, who eyes were glued to the floor. "Let's get moving."

All the racers cheered at the last line and run towards their cars, challenging and making fun of each other.

Ryousuke watched as Takumi walked slowly to the 86, their eyes meet before the younger man drove off. The older Takahashi brother got into his white FC and followed the 86 closely.

Was the bruise on Takumi's cheek bigger? Was he driving a little more stiff than usual up the mountain?

Ryousuke could tell that Takumi had lied to him yesterday but had decide not to push the younger man to much about it. But he didn't like it.

He got out of his FC and walked over to the drivers as they started to line up for the practice races. The two first went of as he nodded his assent, he walked over to the two technicians who helped with tuning Keisuke's and Takumi's cars.

Ryousuke told them to ride with the top drivers to record, how the cars reacted to the tuning they had done and the drivers where off.

He sat flipping on his laptop, not really concentrating on the screen before him and when the two technicians walked up to him, he gladly put it down.

They talked about the improvements and such things, Ryousuke listen carefully and every important information so he could use it in his simulations. He thanked them but the technician that had been driving with Takumi lingered so they could talked privately.

Takumi stood beside Keisuke, drinking some water and listening to the younger Takahashi brother as he talked about what had happened at the party after he left yesterday.

The young Fujiwara listened only with one ear as he felt some one watch him, he looked up and around only to notice Ryousuke and the technician speaking. Ryousuke was watching the younger man intensely, sending shivers down his spine.

Takumi looked away, shrugging a little and feeling a bit uncomfortable as he felt that they were talking about him. His driving hadn't been his best today because his wrist but he didn't want to make excuses or tell anyone that he was hurt.

He looked down at his hands, his jacket was in the 86 but he had big college sweatshirt on the sleeves long enough to mask the blue and swollen wrist.

Had the technician seen it somehow? And was he telling Ryousuke about it? Takumi felt his cheeks grow hot as he thought to himself. Why would anyone care? He walked over to his 86 as Ryousuke walked towards them.

Ryousuke thanked the technician for the information and then walked over to his younger brother who was now talking to his technician because Takumi went to his car.

Keisuke looked at his brother as he walked towards him, he could tell that something was up and then he looked over to Takumi who was leaning at the 86 looking a bit bored as he usually did.

"Keisuke, I'm going to ride beside you for a last practice race with Takumi."

"Alright, brother."

"Fujiwara, let's do a last race for the night." Ryousuke said getting into the passenger side of Keisuke's FD. Takumi nodded an got into the 86.

"What's up?" Keisuke asked his brother as they drove to the starting position.

"I want to see how he is handling the car. Look closely."

Keisuke nodded not really understanding what his brother was meaning and they drove off.

After a few minutes of driving, he noticed something. Takumi was driving fast and good as always but something was different.

"It's like he can't turn the wheel fully.." He said out loud.

"Yes, his driving seems stiff." Ryousuke said nodding.

"How did you notice?"

"I saw something on the way here, but the technician told me something that made me want to see it for myself."

The race was soon over, Takumi winning but not with as much as he use to. Ryousuke walked over to 86 and got into the passenger side.

"Fujiwara, let's go and get my car."

Takumi only looked at first then started to blush as Ryousuke meet his eyes, then he nodded and drove up the mountain.

The older Takahashi watched the younger driver closely, Takumi felt his eyes on him and it made him press down the gas pedal. They went up for the mountain almost record time.

Takumi pulled up the 86 behind the white FC, he turned off the engine and sat staring out thru the windshield.

Ryousuke sat and studied the young man beside him, he saw that something was wrong and the technician had told him that he had glimpsed some big nasty bruise on Takumi's wrist.

Keisuke pulled up behind them and got out of his yellow FD, Takumi glanced at Ryousuke before getting out. He walked over to the guardrail and looked out over the valley, pushing his hands down his front pockets but changed his mind as the action hurt his wrist. He could feel their eyes on his back, watching his every move. The two brothers looked at each other then walked over to him.

"Let me see your hand." Ryousuke said holding out his own.

Takumi looked at for a second, then he sighed and pulled up the arm of his sweatshirt revealing the injured wrist.

"What da hell happened?" Keisuke almost yelled.

"Nothing.." Takumi mumbled quietly looking down at the ground.

"Nothing? If it compromises with your driving it's something!" Keisuke's voice became higher with each word. "Who did this to you?"

"No one." Takumi's voice was so low that it was just a low whisper, his hand still in Ryousuke's. God, he felt so embarrassed, they didn't know that he deserved it but it felt good to know that they seemed to care.

"Fujiwara, if you can't admit that you are injured you are a danger to us all. It will compromise the Project." Ryousuke knew right away that the cold words coming out of his mouth was the wrong ones. Keisuke just stared at him with disbelief in his eyes.

Takumi looked up at him, chilled to the bone and for a second Ryousuke saw the tremendous hurt he had caused the young driver. Snow started fall down on them and the silence were deafening.

Takumi snatched back his hand, turned on his heel and stalked over to the 86.

"Takumi, wait!" Ryousuke yelled reaching out and trying to stop him but the younger man were suddenly very fast and got to his car in seconds. "Takumi!"

The younger man slammed his door shut, ignoring his shouts and with a roar of the engine he drove off.

"You are so stupid!" Keisuke said as he walked over to his car. "Pray to God that he doesn't drives off the road, but if he does I'm gonna kick your ass."

Ryousuke stood still in the snow as his brother speed off after Takumi. He felt sick as he the look of hurt in the young man's eyes that he had caused. How could things go so wrong?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I want to thank "RandomReviewer", I willtry to improve my writing but I can't promise anything. Another thanks to CelicaChick, maybe I'm a little inspired from the movie about the Takumi and Bunta relasionship. But it came to me when I watched the anime. To "hi" I'm sorry but the names is from the anime and the only one I knows. The subs only shows the names I have written.

So here comes another chapter, not very long and not as well written as I want it to but the best I could manage. I hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 3

Takumi got into his 86, he could hear Ryousuke calling his name but he couldn't face the older Takahashi brother right now. He knew that Ryousuke was right, that he had endangered the team and his co-driver.

As he took a corner in high speed, he swung the wheel hard, ignoring the pain from his injured wrist. The 86 drifted easily in the snow, bumping into the railing a little, making the car skid a little but he corrected it and drove a little slower into the next corner.

If it had been a real race tonight, he could have destroyed Project D:s reputation and all the hard work would have been for nothing.

Takumi shook his head as he pressed down the gas pedal, his father was right. He hated to admit it but when Ryousuke had taken his hand and examine it, he had felt a little hope that someone cared for him. But he knew now, and he understood why Ryousuke was so angry at him.

Takumi had risked the younger Takahashi's life tonight when they raced together.

He drove into the last corner on autopilot and started to take the curved as he usually do but as he started to turned the wheel, he became aware that he drove too fast.

For a second Takumi felt panic when he felt the wheels losing their grip but then his instincts kicked in. He took his foot of the gas, started to break carefully as he swung the wheel hard, the car slowly turned and he was thru it.

Takumi took a deep breath as he drove towards his home, slowing down as he drove thru the city.

Ryousuke jumped into his FC and he drove quickly after Takumi. He could still see the emotion in the young Fujiwara's eyes when he spoke those awful words. He slammed his hand against the wheel, how could he be so stupid to say those words?

As he followed the 86 driver down the mountain, he became aware that it was getting harder for him to keep up with the young driver. His other thoughts flew out the window as he watched as Takumi bumped into the railing a little. The 86 skidded but Takumi got thru it anyway and after that he slowed down a little.

Ryousuke was amazed of how Takumi could handle his car in the snow, he knew that the young man was a very good driver but to handle the 86 in the snow was incredible to watch.

Suddenly the white and black car in front of him started to drive faster again, making it hard for the FC to keep up. Ryousuke watched as it drove into the last corner of the course in very high speed. He wanted to shout out to Takumi to slow down but he knew that the other driver wouldn't hear him.

So with fear clutching his stomach he watched the 86 take the corner in high speed almost making its tires losing their grip but the like magic the car swerved back and cleared the corner.

Ryousuke stopped his car and got out, Keisuke stopped beside him and got out of his yellow FD.

"Did you see that!" Keisuke yelled.

"Yes…"

"Lucky for you that he cleared that corner. I would have kicked your ass if he got hurt." Keisuke said as he gripped his older brother's shoulder.

"I understand you, I would have done it also."

"Let's get home and talk it thru before we talk to Takumi." Keisuke squeezed his brother's shoulder before he got into the car and drove home.

Takumi parked the car in its place outside the tofu shop, turned off the engine and leaned back. He didn't want to go in just yet, he sat still watching the snow fall down.

It was very quite outside, very still and he shivered a bit as the car grew colder. He looked down at his hands and could almost feel the touch from Ryousuke's hand on his again.

Takumi took a deep breath, the out breath forming a mist in front of him because of the cold, he would have to leave the team now for sure.

Neither of the Takahashi brothers would want such a dangerous and egocentric driver on Project D.

He leaned his head against the cold wheel and he closed his eyes. How could he do something so stupid? Why did he always have to destroy the good things?

Takumi looked up from the wheel and saw his father standing in the doorway, smoking a cigarette.

As Bunta walked out towards the 86, Takumi sighed as he got out and when he saw his father take a walk around the car he remembered that he had hit railing.

His face became white as Bunta stopped at the back of the car, the younger Fujiwara walked quickly to take a look at the damage.

When he looked at the back bumper, he noticed the scratch his father was watching. It wasn't big but not small either. Takumi looked up to his father and he knew that he was in big trouble.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A big thanks to Arisa Akamatsu! Thanks for reviewing! You made my day! So here comes chpter 4 I hope that some one likes it and want to read more.

Chapter 4

Bunta stared at his son and his son looked back at him, there were no fear in the younger Fujiwara's eye's only sadness and that made Bunta more angrier.

Takumi looked into his fathers eyes, he saw the anger and he felt sad. Sad because that was the only way his father looked at him recently. If his own father couldn't love him, how could anyone else?

Bunta grabbed him by neck and dragged him in to the tofu shop, throwing Takumi into the living room so hard that the young Fujiwara hit the wall with a bang making the paintings on the wall fall down.

Takumi lied on the floor, feeling dazed from the hit, he looked up to see his father closing in on him again and he tried to sit up but Bunta was fast as a snake. He grabbed Takumi's injured wrist and hauled him onto his feet, ignoring the hissing of pain that came from Takumi.

"What did I do to deserve a son like you?" Bunta screamed as he grabbed his son shirt by the front and slammed the small body into the wall with each word he said. "I was a good driver when I was young, people cheered for me!"

"I..." Takumi tried to say something.

"People remembered Bunta Fujiwara, they knew who I was! Then your mother came along and then you came, taking her away from me! And now no one knows me, they only talk about Takumi Fujiwara and the Akina 86!" Bunta slammed Takumi harder against the wall. "I'm the one they should be speaking of! You can't even drive down the mountain without damaging the car! I tried to teach you but you are so stupid!"

Takumi's back hurt very much and he fought back the tears, he was almost sure that the wall behind him was going to break, so hard were Bunta slamming him into the wall.

He grabbed his father's wrist that held his shirt, just holding on hoping that his father would get tired soon.

"And wasn't that enough, those two Takahashi brothers comes and tries to make you better! They don't know anything about racing!" Bunta yelled and started to curse, using both Ryousuke and Keisuke's names.

When hearing the Takahashi brothers names, Takumi felt something in his stomach. At first he felt very strange, then he recognized the feeling: anger. His father had no right talking about them like that. Both brothers worked hard and they was the best drivers in Japan.

Takumi gripped his fathers wrist harder and then did something he never thought he would do, he hit Bunta. The older Fujiwara staggered back, losing his grip of Takumi's shirt and then they just stared at each other.

"How dare you!" Bunta screamed as he gather himself.

"You have no right talking about them like that." Takumi's voice low but clear.

Bunta walked up to him and slapped him hard, making Takumi fell yet again against the wall.

"Don't you talk back to me!"

Takumi gather himself and pushed himself from the wall. He saw something in his fathers eyes, fear and regret maybe? Then he walked past his father and out thru the door, into the falling snow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryousuke was driving thru the streets, trying to clear his mind. He and his brother had had a long talk about what had happen.

Keisuke was pretty angry at him for treating Takumi that way and he was surprised how much his brother cared for the younger driver. And he was very surprised of how easily his brother could read him.

Ryousuke shook his head, Keisuke had told him that you couldn't deny your feelings if you wanted a happy life. When did his younger brother grow up to be the one who held all the answers?

They both like Takumi very much but what should they do about it? If Takumi talked to them ever again, what would they say?

At that Keisuke just shrugged his shoulders, time will tell was the only thing he said to answer the older brothers questions.

Ryousuke gripped the wheel hard and sighed. He needed to talk with Takumi, to say that he didn't mean what he said. He looked out at the falling snow, it was dark outside and made it hard to see thru the windshield

He drove carefully and suddenly someone appeared in front of him, making him stop the car as he recognized him.

It was Takumi, without a jacket, Ryousuke threw his car door open and yelled the younger drivers name as he ran up beside him.

Takumi was cold, really cold but he kept on going. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he ignored it. He was so cold and tired, his body ached with every step he took. He just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Ryousuke was just about to say something when Takumi stumbled and would have fallen if the older Takahashi brother hadn't caught him.

"Takumi..." Ryousuke said in a low voice as he took a good look at the younger driver. "What happened to you?"

"Ryousuke?" Takumi whispered. "I'm so cold." And with that he fell unconscious.

"Takumi!" Ryousuke almostpanicked but was relived when he saw Takumi's breath. He scooped up the younger man but when he lifted the younger man, his brow furrowed a little and a low moan of pain escaped the boy's lips.

Carefully Ryousuke carried him to his FC, amazed how light the boy was. He gently sat him down in the passenger seat and buckled him up. Then he got into the FC and drove off.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A big thanks to CelicaChickand Arisa Akamatsufor reviewing. I'm happy that you like it. Before you read this chapter I just wanted to tell you, that this was very hard for me to write. So tell me if I should change something... I have read some really good stories and wanted to write like that but my writing seems so forced somehow... Well read and weap but please don't flame me...

Chapter 5

Ryousuke drove the FC carefully thru the snow, when he stopped at a red light he glanced over at the unconscious boy next to him. He leaned over and touched Takumi's cheek, the uninjured, and he was surprised by the softness of the young mans skin. A car honked behind him, he quickly snatched his hand back and drove home.

Keisuke was waiting for him outside when he pulled into the driveway, the older Takahashi brother had called him to tell him he had found Takumi wandering in the snow.

"How is he?" Keisuke asked.

"He hasn't waked up yet." Ryousuke said as he closed the car door and walked around the car.

He opened the passenger door, unbuckled the seatbelt and reached for Takumi's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Takumi." He said carefully as he gently shook him.

Takumi felt someone shaking him gently and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Ryousuke?" He said, a little surprised seeing the older Takahashi brother.

"It's alive!" Keisuke exclaimed happily and relived, then he reached into the car, ruffling Takumi's wet hair.

"How are you feeling?" Ryousuke asked concern coloring his voice.

"Fine." Takumi looked around, he was in the white FC but he had no memory of how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was leaving the Tofu shop. "Why am I in your car?"

"Let's get you inside first, we can talk about what happened later."

Takumi nodded but still felt uneasy, why were they so nice to him? He hadn't forgotten about what happened earlier. He stood up and would have fallen as dizziness and an intense pain from his back assaulted him, but the two brothers caught him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa, there little one." Keisuke said, as he held onto Takumi's arm. "Take it easy."

Takumi nodded again, tried to open his mouth and say something back but the pain in his back made it hard for him to breathe and the dizziness made him see dark spots. He felt himself slipping into darkness.

Ryousuke and Keisuke watched as Takumi's face went pale, then the boy's eyes rolled back and he became limp in their arms.

"Let's get him inside." Ryousuke said. They carried the young driver into the house and to one of the guest bedrooms.

"We have to get him out of these wet clothes and warm him up." The older Takahashi said and Keisuke nodded. They looked at each other, both embarrassed but equally concerned about their friend.

Ryousuke took a deep breath and they started to take of Takumi's wet clothes. Keisuke let out a harsh sound as he discovered big bruises on Takumi's back.

"What is it?" Ryousuke asked and his face grew very still as he saw the many bruises.

"I'm going to kill the person who did this!" Keisuke said, his face red with anger and clenched his fist.

"Let's take care of him first and then we can ask him what happened."

Keisuke helped his brother take of Takumi's pants and laid him on his side, then watched as his brother carefully arranged the covers over the boy. They both stood over the bed, looking at the boy beneath the covers.

"God, he looks so perfect lying there. Who could want to hurt something so beautiful?" Ryousuke asked himself as he dragged a chair and sat down beside the bed. He leaned forward to brush the bangs out of the boys face, still amazed how soft the skin under his hands was.

"He looks so innocent." Keisuke thought to himself, he stood behind the chair and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I will get us some coffee." He offered and walked out, feeling the need for a cigarette.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Takumi slowly opened his eyes, he needed to go to the bathroom but he didn't recognized the room he was in. As he lifted his head from the pillow he saw Ryousuke half-lying, half-sitting in a chair beside his bed and not far from that he saw Keisuke lying in a sofa, both were asleep.

Takumi felt his both cheeks turned red as he remembered what happen, he had passed out in front of the two brothers and they had obviously carried him into their house. And then undressed him! How embarrassing!

Slowly and carefully he swung his legs over the side and sat up, trying not to moan from the pain in his back. He didn't want to wake them up, feeling that they had done enough for him.

Takumi pushed himself off the bed, stood still for as moment to let the dizziness settle down then he carefully took a step forward. It felt rather okay, if he ignored his back.

He walked quietly past the chair with Ryousuke in and towards the bathroom, which lay next to bedroom.

Something made Ryousuke wake up from his slumber in the chair, he looked at the bed and noticed that it was empty. He heard the toilet flushed, he hurried to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Takumi, are you alright?"

"Yes." Takumi answered as he opened the door. "I just needed to borrow the bathroom."

Ryousuke nodded, trying not to stare at the almost naked Takumi in front of him. The older brother took a deep breath, he wasn't use to be affected by someone this way.

Suddenly Keisuke came almost running out of the bedroom and he screeched to a halt as he saw the two standing by the bathroom.

"Thank God! You two scared me half to death!"

"Take it easy, little brother." Ryousuke smiled a small smile.

Takumi looked down at the floor, feeling so embarrassed at the attention both brothers were giving him. He made a move to walk to the bedroom, both Takahashi brothers was instantly as his sides.

"Let us help you." Ryousuke said, he and Keisuke held on to each of his arms, steadying him.

Takumi felt his cheek grow really hot and he didn't take his eyes off the floor as they slowly walked to the bedroom. By the time they reached the bed every step caused him great pain and he let out a grateful sigh as he sat down on the bed and lay down.

Both brothers heard the little sigh and traded concerned glances with each other.

"Takumi, is your back bothering you much?" Ryousuke asked as he kneeled beside the bed and brushed some hair from the young man's face.

Takumi felt his breath stuck in his throat when the older brother brushed his hair from his face, he closed his eyes enjoying the touch. Then he opened his eyes, looked at the two brothers and saw the concern in their eyes.

"Why are they so nice to me?" He thought, he had risked Keisuke's life when they raced before.

"Takumi, about what I said earlier…" Ryousuke started, as he almost read the younger mans thoughts.

"He was being an ass." Keisuke said sitting down, his arm crossed over his chest. "He was just worried and didn't know how to express it."

"Keisuke…" The older brother seemed a little embarrassed.

"But he was right…" Takumi said in a low voice. "I was really selfish and stupid, not thinking that I could be a danger to Keisuke."

"Takumi, don't be so stupid." The younger brother said, laying a hand on the youngest shoulder. "You are one of the unselfish people I know."

"But…"

"What I said was wrong and totally out of line." Ryousuke said. "But we can discuss it later. I can see that you are in pain, should we take you to the hospital?"

"No, I don't need a hospital." Takumi said horrified. "I just need some aspirins and then I can go home."

"In your dreams!" Keisuke said. "You will get the aspirin and then you will rest. After that we will talk about what happened to you."

The younger Takahashi brother walked out of the room to get a glass of water and the painkillers. Ryousuke still kneeled beside Takumi and looked at him with his penetrating eyes.

Takumi looked back, and then cast his eyes down. How could he tell them about Bunta? And about the beatings that he knew that he deserved?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN. Very big thanks to Redmage2kand Arisa Akamatsufor helping me with the story. There weren't so many reviews this chapter, but I would be really happy if you told me what you think about the story. So I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

Keisuke came back with the aspirins and a glass of water, Takumi nodded his thanks after he swallowed them down. He leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes, feeling pretty tired.

"Hey Takumi." Keisuke said noticing that the young driver seemed tired. "We need to talk about what happened to you."

"Yes, I agree with my brother." Ryosuke said looking deeply into Takumi's eyes. "And the truth please."

Takumi looked at both brothers, he didn't want to lie but he didn't want to tell them what really happened between Bunta and himself. Would they see him as a failure also?

He was just about to open his mouth and say something when the Takahashi's home phone started ringing.

At first it seemed that neither of the two brothers wanted to answer the phone, hearing Takumi's explanation was more important to them.

"I'll get it." Ryosuke said with a sigh and walked out of the room. Keisuke stayed behind keeping his eyes on Takumi, who blushed under his stare.

"Yes, Takumi is here." Ryosuke said walking back into the room with a portable phone to his ear. Takumi looked up at the older Takahashi brother as he heard his name. "No. No, I'm not letting him go home by himself in the state he's in, it's quite cold outside. Ok, see you soon, Mr Fujiwara." Ryosuke hung up the phone and looked at Takumi.

"Your father is on his way."

Takumi sighed as he started to sit up in the bed, holding the big blanket closely around him, now he was in big trouble. Bunta wasn't the kind of person who liked to drive people around.

"Thanks for helping me." Takumi said looking down at his feet. "I need my clothes."

"They're still wet, you can borrow some of mine." Keisuke offered.

"Thank you..."

Keisuke nodded, as he walked by his older brother he glanced at him but his brother ignored him his eyes glued to the young man sitting on the bed.

"Takumi…." Ryosuke didn't know what to say but felt that he needed to say something. Mr Fujiwara had insisted that Takumi should get home by himself without a jacket. " If he didn't put it on he only has himself to blame." Fujiwara had said. Ryosuke had started to feel uneasy as the older man sounded really angry before their call ended.

He kneeled in front of Takumi and took a long look at boy in front of him. Takumi kept his eyes on the floor, his features were a bit paler then usual, making the bruise on his cheek more noticeable.

Ryosuke couldn't help himself as he raised his hand and lightly touched the uninjured cheek, the skin under his fingers were so soft and smooth, he looked into Takumi's eyes which were looking at him with confusion showing clearly in them.

Takumi stared at the floor when Ryosuke bent down in front of him, when the older brother touched his uninjured cheek he looked at Ryosuke's gleaming eyes. He closed his own eyes, leaning into the touch.

This felt so right but doubting thoughts came to him.

"Takumi…" Ryosuke said again, when the young man leaned into his touch, the sound of the elder's voice made the younger one look at him. "Did your father do this to you?"

Takumi blushed and looked away from Ryosuke. He almost let out a sigh of relief when Keisuke walked into the room with some clothes.

"Here you go, little one."

"Thank you." Takumi said.

Ryosuke stood up stretching, crossing his arms over his chest but neither of the two brothers made a move towards the door as Takumi looked up at them for them to leave so he could get dressed.

"I can dress myself, you know." Takumi said sounding a bit sulky.

"We bet you can but it's best if we keep an eye on you so you don't fall flat on your nose." Keisuke said with a wide smile.

Takumi snorted and shook his head, he leaned forward to get the pants on. He held his breath as his back protested at the movement, clenching his teeth shut trying to ignored the pain thinking that he didn't want to embarrass himself more than he already has.

When he straightened up again, his breathing was a bit shallow and he glanced up at the two brothers in front of him.

Keisuke was looking at him with something showing in his eyes, Takumi didn't really know what it was and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Ryosuke looked at him with his calculating eyes, taking in every detail and processing them in his head.

The loud doorbell rang through the house, Takumi took unconsciously a deep breath and steeled himself as he walked out of the room between the two brothers.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So, here comes a short chapter 7, it's not beta read yet so there may be some changes later. I just wanted to thank lovelock8 for the great review, it meant a lot! To Riven Liether, I'm glad that you read on and that you seemed to like it. Big thanks to Arisa Akamatsu, CelicaChick and 李 for the reviews, it's them that make me keep on writing ;) So I hope you like this short chapter and I will try to find my muse some where.

Chapter 7

The trio walked together down the stairs, an air of unsolved questions lingered but no one said anything. They came down to the hall and Takumi took a deep breath as Keisuke opened the front door.

Bunta was standing outside, they could see the 86 standing in the driveway the engine running. Ryosuke asked the older man to come inside, but Bunta just stared at him with cold eyes.

"Takumi, let's go. Now!" was all he said as he turned around and walked towards the car. The younger Fujiwara blushed and mumbled his thanks to the Takahashi brothers before he followed his father to the 86.

Ryosuke and Keisuke stood in the doorway as Takumi and his father drove away, both feeling a bit uneasy. The younger brother looked at his brother as he closed the door, his face thoughtful.

"I don't like this, Ryosuke."

"I know what you mean but we have to have patience. Let Takumi know that we will be there for him, no matter what." Ryosuke said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Patience! You know that I hate that word, I don't do waiting and patience."

"Well, little brother. That's what we can do for now." Ryosuke sat down and sipped on his coffee.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The drive home was quiet, Takumi sat staring out the window looking at his father now and then. Bunta showed no emotions as he drove homewards, he felt Takumi looking at him from time to time. The older Fujiwara sucked on his cigarette and cast a side-glance on his son, the bruises he had giving him stood out on his pale face.

Bunta knew that he raised Takumi hard, but the world is a hard place to live in and you have to be prepared for it.

And he knew that when he drank, he easily lost control, that things got out of hand and yesterday was a big example of that. He loved his son, but when he saw his wife's eyes looking back at him thru Takumi's eyes, the bitterness surfaced once again.

Bunta knew that he would have been a great driver, if Takumi hadn't been born but the hard part is that his son was turning into a superb driver and he was very jealousy because of it, that Takumi would be the one who would live his dreams.

Bunta sighed to himself, he really needed some sake in his body. The drink usually made his life a little easier but sometimes he drank too much and his temper struck out towards Takumi.

But the boy had a habit getting in his way! That wasn't entirely true, but he told himself that so he could look at his son the day after.

He parked the car in the alley beside the tofu shop, turned off the engine of the beloved 86 and lighted another smoke. He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke get into his lungs and then breathed it out.

"Let's get inside before we freeze to death." The older Fujiwara said.

Takumi nodded at his father's word, got out of the car carefully trying to ignore the pain in his back. He stretched a little, while he waited for his father and then walked quietly behind him into the house.

Bunta sat down at the table in the living room, grabbed a bottle of sake and almost drained it in one swallow. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth spread thru his body, and then he looked up at his son who was still standing.

"Takumi…." He said as he leaned forward and held out his hand motioning the boy to get closer. He saw a little fear show in those eyes that reminded him of the love of his life, who died giving birth to his son. Taking a deep breath trying to push down the bitterness that threatened to surface. "Get me some more sake. Now." The older man looked away from his son, losing the battle inside himself.

Takumi stared at his father for a couple of seconds, before nodding and walked into the kitchen. He felt a bit uneasy, his father was acting very strange towards him and he didn't know what to make of it.

When the old man had said his name it was in a different tone than the one he usually had and it had seemed that he was just about to say something else than he said.

Takumi shook his head, those few hours in the Takahashi house, being taken cared of had made him forget his place and now he was imaging things.

He took a deep breath as he walked into the living room; he bent awkwardly because of his back and sat the bottles down on the table. He swayed a little as he straightened but he covered himself quickly.

"Get yourself into bed, before you fall flat on your nose." Bunta said, draining the second bottle. "You have an early run tomorrow."

Bunta watched as his son nodded and walked stiffly up to his room. The older man shook his head to himself, why was everything so hard? He took another swing of the sake and disappeared in a daze of sake drunkenness.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So here comes another short chapter, I don't know where my muse have gone but I wanted to write something so you wouldn't think that I have abandoned this fic. A big thanks to Answers for the review, it meant a lot! And to lovelock8 I know what you mean about evil ;)! So thanks for the support and I hope that you will like this short chapter. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 8

The next morning Takumi did the run again, he bowed his head not wanting to be disrespectful as Bunta gave him the cup off water. As the younger Fujiwara was driving home his thoughts was on his father.

After he had parked the 86 in it's usual parking spot, Takumi walked into the living room where Bunta was sitting and reading some newspaper.

"I'm sorry.." Takumi said in a low voice and he was looking at his feet but somehow he noticed that Bunta stopped reading. When his father didn't say anything he said: "For hitting you..."

"Hn." Bunta squinted at the paper and then nodded to himself before finding words to speak: "Get me some sake, boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryosuke sat staring at his computer, he was trying to work on a simulation to help his drivers to drive better but his thoughts wandered to Takumi.

He shook his head, amazed over that he suddenly couldn't spend 24 hours without knowing how Takumi was. Yes, it had only been around 24 hours since Bunta drove Takumi home.

Ryosuke closed his laptop and stood up walking over to the window and looked at the falling snow. He was worried that he hadn't heard from the young Fujiwara, he could at least call to say that they made it home! He lighted a cigarette and inhaled deeply, he looked up as his younger brother walked in.

"So you are also going crazy because of this "waiting", huh?" Ryosuke smiled at his brothers words and was amazed over how easily his brother could read him.

"Yeah, I feel you, brother." Keisuke said as he lit up his own cigarette. "At least he could call us or something..."

"We both know Takumi." Ryosuke said. "He would never call, he hasn't called before and I think that we really need to talk with him before he starts."

"I think you are right, but I that doesn't mean that I like it."

"Me to, little brother." Ryosuke sighed as he turned away from the window. Their home phone started to ring and the older Takahashi answered. After a couple of minutes he hang up and looked at his brother. "Well, maybe this would help us to think about other things. We've just been challenged to snow drifting on the Akina."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takumi lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling, he heard Bunta moving around downstairs, probably working on doing tofu. He sighed and shifted so he lay on his side, looking out thru the window. It was snowing outside and he wanted to be out there, driving, drifting but he didn't want to disturb Bunta more the necessary. He felt like they had reached a temporary truce but you could never know what would break it

Takumi's thoughts wandered to the two Takahashi brothers, they had been really nice to him yesterday and he had enjoyed the warm feeling when Ryosuke had touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of it.

He was awoken from his daydreaming by the ringing phone and he moved closely to his door as he heard Bunta pick it up.

"Fujiwara tofu shop." Bunta's voice was a bit raspy but Takumi could clearly hear: "What do you want Mr Takahashi?"

Takumi felt hot and cold at the same time when he heard the Takahashi name being spoken, he could understand why they were calling for him but it still made him wondering every time. But as the phone call became longer than: "can I speak to Takumi"-style, he felt himself becoming worried. Was they telling Bunta that they didn't want him on the team anymore and asking him to tell it? Ryosuke did say that he had risked Keisuke's life, when he was driving with his injured hand and maybe now when they had had time to think about it, they didn't want him in the project D anymore.

"Takumi! Phone!" Bunta yelled and Takumi walked slowly down the stairs, looking at his father before taking the phone. Bunta looked at him from his half closed eyes and then walked out to the kitchen. Takumi set the phone to his hear and mumbled his name into it.

"Takumi, are you alright?" It was Ryosuke.

"Yes." Takumi didn't know what to say, the older Takahashi sounded worried and somehow it made Takumi feel not so worried anymore.

"Good. Project D has been challenged to snow drift on the Akina. " Ryosuke said. "We start practice tomorrow."

"Ok."

"And Takumi?"

"Yes?" Takumi felt butterflies in his stomach as he heard Keisuke in the background and Ryosuke's sighed before he continued.

"We'll have that talk."

"Ok."

"See you tomorrow." Ryosuke heard Takumi hang up the phone and he did the same. He felt relief, when he heard the young driver's voice. He had sounded alright, not saying much but Takumi was known for saying practical nothing. He inhaled deeply from his cigarette, he had a little talk with Bunta about letting Takumi drive and felt that they had reached some understanding. But it was only temporary and if the talk with Takumi revealed what he suspected, the next talk with Bunta Fujiwara wouldn't be so "little".

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello! Here comes an update that have been co-written with Linda, DreamSenshi, she haven been very kind to help me countinue this. So we hope you will like it.

Chapter 9

Ryousuke watched in awe as Takumi drifted through the snow-covered turns of Akina with such ease and grace. _He makes it look so easy. Watching him drive...it's incredible. _

Next to Ryousuke, Keisuke couldn't help but admire Takumi's driving. Even though Keisuke would never admit it, he was afraid of driving at full speed on a snow covered mountain, but Takumi drove as if the snow wasn't even there. _To drift at that speed on a snow covered mountain? That boy must be extremely brave...or incredible stupid. _Keisuke thought as he watched Takumi enter Akina's first hairpin. Watching his brother out of the corner of his eye, Keisuke could tell that Ryousuke was as impressed as he was.

"His incredible isn't he? To be able to control the car at that speed under these conditions...It's amazing." Keisuke voiced his opinions aloud. Ryousuke absently nodded his head in response.

By the time Keisuke exited the second hairpin, Takumi was already out of sight. He slowed down, wanting to talk to Ryousuke before they reached Akina's base. "Bro..." Keisuke hesitantly began, "Do you really think it's wise to let Fujiwara drive with his injured wrist and back?" It wasn't like him to second guess his older brother's decision but Fujiwara's condition had been bothering him since they started practice. It was dangerous enough that they were driving in the snow, but Fujiwara was injured. "He could barely stand on his own two feet the last time we saw him."

Ryousuke sighed and raked his fingers through his hair as he leant back in his seat. "I don't want him driving either. But, when I started to talk to him about not racing...he looked like i had physically struck him, so I...I couldn't bring myself to stop him."

"But, bro..."

"I made a deal with him instead. I let him know that I didn't want him driving, but I would give him a chance to prove that he was capable of taking part in the challenge. I told him that I would let him take part in the practice races and after watching him, I would make my decision and what I decide would be final."

There was a long pause and Keisuke thought about his brother's decision. "Hmm...I guess you're right" Keisuke said nodding his head, "If you had taken me out of the challenge without giving me a try, I would have been thoroughly pissed" Keisuke grinned at his brother who merely smirked in reply.

"We'll call it a night after we modify the cars." Ryousuke announced as be exited the yellow FD with Keisuke following behind him.

Standing at the back of the group, Takumi's surprised eyes shot up from its contemplation of the ground to meet Ryousuke's calm orbs. _Does that mean his letting me race? _Takumi couldn't believe it as he listened to Ryousuke explain what modifications would be done. _He really is letting me race! _If it was in his nature Takumi could have jumped for joy, but as it was, he merely gave Ryousuke a small, tentative smile before looking back down at his hands.

"Fujiwara"

Takumi's intense contemplation of his feet was interrupted by the rich tones of Ryousuke's calm, soothing voice. He looked up to see Ryousuke standing directly in front of him. _How long has he been standing there? _Takumi pondered and blushed as Ryousuke continued to scrutinise him.

"Ryousuke..." Takumi began, staring at his clasped hands, "Um...th-thank you...um...for letting me...um...race" Takumi managed to stutter.

Ryousuke couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. He watched as Takumi continued to mumble incoherent sentences and flush a charming shade of pink. It was quite endearing, actually. When Takumi peeked at him from under his bangs, Ryousuke couldn't help but reach out a hand to brush those very bangs from his face. He then had the pleasure of watching Takumi entire face and neck turn a bright red.

Indescribable warmth spread through Takumi's body at Ryousuke's gentle caress. _What is this feeling? I've never felt this way before..._ Takumi's eyes remained glued to Ryousuke's hand as it travelled from his hair to the side of his face to caress his cheek and then back down to Ryousuke's side.

"Fujiwara..." Ryousuke paused and waited for Takumi to respond. When he didn't receive a response, Ryousuke tried again. "Fujiwara..." Ryousuke raised an eyebrow as Takumi did not respond. He watched in amusement as Takumi continued to stare at the hand he had used to brush away his hair. "Fujiwara" Ryousuke chuckled as Takumi stood transfixed.

Takumi was snapped out of his reverie by Ryousuke's deep chuckle. His eyes snapped up and Takumi couldn't help but blush, "Ah..."

_Hmmm...he looks like his going to pop a blood vessel _Ryousuke mused. Now that he had Takumi's attention, and knowing how brief his attention span was, Ryousuke chose to seize the moment. "Fujiwara..." Ryousuke paused to make sure he still had Takumi's attention, when he was sure he did, he continued, "We need to talk."

Takumi opened his mouth to protest but foreseeing Takumi's resistance, Ryousuke spoke first, "No arguments, Takumi."

Flushing a deeper shade of red from the use of his first name, Takumi gulped and mumbled his consent. He waited for Ryousuke to continue, but when he was met with silence, Takumi looked at Ryousuke, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Not now." Ryousuke said, shaking his head slightly, "You will come back to my place and you and I, along with Keisuke, will talk about what happened the other night."

Takumi sat twiddling his thumps nervously on the Takahashi's sofa, while, to his left, lounging comfortable in an oversized couch, Keisuke sat smoking a cigarette. Ryousuke came into the room holding a tray with three cups of coffee. Takumi accepted a cup, mumbling a small thank you and clutched the cup between his hands as if it was a life preserve. Slowly, Ryousuke eased himself into the couch to Takumi's right, took a sip of his coffee before leaning back in the couch. Taking another drag of his cigarette, Keisuke looked between his brother and Takumi and back again, waiting for someone to speak. _The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. _Keisuke opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw Ryousuke's slight shake of his head. He sighed, sitting back in his chair and waited. _Damn...I hate waiting._

Just as he thought he was going to explode with impatience, Takumi broke the silence. "Um...y-you wanted to sp-speak to me?" Takumi winced at his weak voice. He hadn't wanted to appear intimidated, but being in the presence of both Takahashi brothers, alone and in their residence; it was hard not to be.

"Fujiwara..." Ryousuke began but winced at his distant tone.

"Takumi," he tried again, "you know why we wanted to talk to you."

"Who hit you?" Keisuke, never one to beat around the bush, asked when Ryousuke paused. He didn't like waiting, and if Ryousuke intended to let Takumi be the first to bring up the topic, they would be here forever. Ryousuke rolled his eyes at Keisuke's bluntness. _He was never one for tact, _mused Ryousuke.

Sitting on the sofa, Takumi's hold on his cup tightened until his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to lie to them again; they had been so kind to him. But...he didn't want them to know how pathetic he really was. "I...I..." Takumi stuttered.

"No lies, Takumi." Ryousuke's calm and stern voice interrupted anything Takumi was about to say. Takumi blushed but remained silent, not knowing what to say. Ryousuke noticing that Takumi wasn't about to divulge anything began the slow process of teeth pulling.

"Takumi...we're here to help you. We _want_ to help you." Ryousuke paused and watched as Takumi slowly raised his eyes to meet his own. "We both like you, Takumi, and we don't want anything bad to happen to you..."

"A bit late for that..." Keisuke mumbled. Seeing his brother glare, Keisuke scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Oops...Did I say that out loud?"

He mumbled an apology as Ryousuke shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. Watching the scene before him, Takumi couldn't help but smile and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a chuckle at Keisuke's discomfort. _It would be nice to have a brother..._Takumi mused to himself. His wondering thoughts were bought to a standstill as Ryousuke continued his interrupted speech.

"Like I was saying, we _want_ to help you. Let us help you." Ryousuke waited for Takumi to say something but when he was met with silence, he sighed before continuing.

"Takumi..." He paused, for once in his life Ryousuke wasn't sure about what to do. Takumi wasn't one to provide information willingly, especially personal information. Ryousuke knew that. But he also didn't want to force the information out of Takumi. _I want him to willingly let us help him._ Ryousuke sighed, knowing that that would never happen. _There's no use in beating around the bush. I'll just have to take a page out of Keisuke's book. _Nodding his head absently, Ryousuke leant forward and asked the question that had been bothering him for the last two days.

"Takumi, did your father do that to you?"

TBC


End file.
